My Fallen Angel
by CarganFan16
Summary: When Logan and Carlos are forced together as lab partners,Logan would rather fall to his death then put up with his elusive answers to his questions,his teasing,and his infuriatingly handsome face and hypnotizing eyes. It seems Carlos was put on earth to drive him crazy.Logan's curiosity starts to heat up about Carlos.V-shaped scars? But has Logan Fallen for one of the Fallen?
1. New Seats

_[Coldwater,Maine] _

I walked into biology class and my jaw fell open. There was barbie doll with ken by her side. They'd been forced to link arms and were naked except for leaves placed in a few choice locations, Scribbled on the board above their heads was the invitations: _WELCOME TO HUMAN_ REPRODUCTION[SEX]

At my side Kendall Knight said, "This is exactly why the school outlaws camera phones. Pictures of this in the eZine would be all the evidence I'd need to get the board of education to ax biology. And we'd have this hour to do something productive-like receive one on one tutoring from cute upper class dudes."

"Why Kendall,"I said,"I could've sworn you've been looking forward to this unit all semester."

Kendall smiled wickedly."This class isn't gonna teach me something I don't already know."

"Kendall? As in the virgin?'

"Not so loud." He winked just as the bell rang,sending us both to our shared seats.

Coach ,McConaughy grabbed the whistle swinging from his chain and blew on it."Seats,team!"Coach considered teaching 10th grade biology as a side assignment to his job as varsity basketball coach, and we all knew it.

"It may not have occurred to you kids that sex is more that a 5 minute trip the backseat of a car. It's science. And what is science?"

"Boring,"some kid in the back of the room called out

"The only class I'm failing,"said another

Coach's eyes tracked down in the front row, stopping at me "Logan?"

"The study of something,"I said

He waked over to me and tapped his index finger on the table."What else?"

"Knowledge gained through experimentation and observation." Lovely. I sounded like i was auditioning for the audiobook of our text.

"In your own words"

I touched the tip of my tongue to my upper lip and tried for a synonym."Science is an investigation." It sounded like a question

"Science is a investigation,"Coach said, sanding his hands together."Science requires us to transform into spies."

"Good sleuthing takes practice,"he continued

"So does sex,"came a comment from the back of the room. We all bit back laughter while coach pointed a warning finger at the offender.

"That won't be part of tonight's homework."Coach turned his attention back to me. "Logan, you've been sitting next to Kendall since the beginning of the year."I nodded but i had a feeling to where this was going,"Both of you are on the eZine together."Again i nodded."I bet you know quite a bit about each other."

Kendall punched my leg under the table. I knew what he was thinking. That he had no ides how much we knew about each other. And I don't mean the secrets we entomb in our diaries. Kendall is my un-twin. He's a green eyed, dirty short blonde hair, and has some muscle. I'm a brown eyed, brunette with hair like fawn that hold it's very best. And I'm all muscle in legs. But there is an invisible thread that ties us together;both of us swear that tie began long before of us swear it will continue to hold for the rest of our lives.

Coach looked out at the class."In fact i bet each of you know the person sitting next to you well enough. You picked the seats you did for a reason, right? Familiarity. Too bad the best sleuths avoid familiarity. It dulls the investigative instinct. Which is why today, we're creating a new seating chart."

I opened my mouth to protest but Kendall beat me to it,"What the crap? It's April. As in, it's almost the end of the school year. You can't pull this kind of stuff now."

Coach hinted a smile."I can pull this kind of stuff clear up to the end of the semester. And if you fail my class, you'll be right back here next year, where I'll be pulling this kind of stuff all over again."

Kendall scowled at him. He is famous for that scowl. It's a look that does everything but audibly hiss. Apparently immune to it, Coach brought his whistle to his lips and we got the idea.

"Every partner sitting on the left-hand side of the table-that's your left-move up one seat. Those in the front row-yes,including you,Kendall-move to the back of the room."

Kendall shoved his notebook inside his book bag and ripped the zipper shut. I bit my lip and waved a little farewell. Then I turned slightly, checking the room behind me. I knew the names of all my classmates...except one. The transfer. Coach never called on him, and he seemed to prefer it that way. He sat slouched one table back, cool black eyes holding a steady gaze forward. Just like always. I didn't for one moment believe he just sat there, day after day,staring into space. He was thinking something, but instinct told me I probably didn't want to know what.

He set his bio text down on the table and slid int o Kendall's old chair.

I smiled. "Hi. I'm Logan."

His black eyes sliced into me, and the corners of his mouth tilted up. My heart fumbled a beat and in that pause, a feeling of gloomy darkness seemed to slide like a shadow over me. It vanished in a instant, but i was still staring at him. His smile wasn't friendly. It was a smile that spelled trouble. With a promise.

I focused on the chalkboard as Coach told us our assignment.

"Human Reproduction can be a sticky subject-"

"Ewww!"groaned a chorus of students.

"It requires mature handling. And like all science, the best approach is to learn by sleuthing. For the rest of the class, practice this technique by finding out as much as you can about your new partner. Tomorrow, bring a write-up of your discoveries, and believe me, I'm going to check for authenticity. This biology not English not even think about fictionalizing your answers. I want to see real interaction and teamwork." There was a implied or else.

I sat perfectly still. I wrinkled my nose. trying to figure out what he smelled like. Not cigarettes. Something richer, fouler.

Cigars.

I found the clock and tapped my pencil and blew out a sigh. Great, at this rate i will fail. i took a look sideways and saw that his paper had several lines growing into writing.

"What are you writing,"I asked

"And he speaks english," he said writing it down in a lazy way.

I leaned close to him trying see what he was writing.

"What did you write"I demanded.

He reached for my unused paper and crumpled it into a ball. Before i could say anything it shot in the trash can.  
I took a clean paper paper out my notebook. "What is your name?"I asked

I glanced up in time to his dark grin. This one seems to dare to pry anything out of him.

"Your name?"I repeated

"Call me Carlos,I mean it. Call me"

He winked and I'm pretty sure he was making fun of me.

"What do you do in your leisure time?"I asked

"I don't have free time."

"I'm assuming this assignment is being graded,so do me a favor?"

He leaned back in his chair,folding his arms behind his head."What kind of favor?"

I was pretty sure it was an innuendo, and i grappled a way to changed the subject.

"Free time," he repeated thoughtfully."I take pictures."

I printed photography on my paper.

"I wasn't finished,"he said."I've got quite a collection going of an eZine columnist who believes there's truth in eating organic, who writes poetry in secret, and who shudders at the thought of having to choose between Stanford, Yale, and... what's that big one with the big H?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"But you won't end up going to any of them."

"I won't?"I asked without thinking.

He hooked his fingers under my chair,dragging me closer. Not sure if i should scoot away and show fear, or do nothing and feign boredom, i chose the latter.

He said,"Even though you'd thrive at all 3 schools, you scorn them for being a cliche of achievement. Passing judgements is your third biggest weakest."

"And my second?"I said without rage. Who was this guy?

"You don't know how to trust. I take that back. You trust just all the wrong people."

"And my first!"I demanded

"You keep life on a short leash."

:What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're scared of what you can't control."

Ordinarily I would march straight to Coach's desk and requested a new seating chart but i didn't want to let Carlos think I'm scared of him.

"Do you sleep naked?"He asked

My mouth threatened to drop but I defended it."You're hardly the person I'll tell."

"Ever been to a shrink?"

"No,"I lied. The truth was I was in counseling with school psychologist, . It wasn't my choice and it wasn't something I liked to talk about.

"Done anything illegal?"

"No,why don't you ask me something normal? Like...my favorite kind of music?"

"I'm not gonna ask what i can guess."

"You do not know what kind of music I listen to."

" you,it's all about order and control. I bet you play...the guitar?"

"Wrong."Another lie, but this one set a chill on my was he really?If he knew i played the guitar what else did he know?

"What that?" Carlos tapped his pen against the inside of my wrist. I pulled it away.

"A birthmark."

"Looks like scar. Are you suicidal,Logan?"His eyes connected with mine, and i could feel him laughing."Parents married of divorced?"

"I live with my mom."

"Where's dad?"

"My dad passed away last year."

"How did he die?"

I flinched."He was...murdered. This stuff is kinda of personal territory if you don't mind."

There was a touch of silence and the edge of Carlos eyes seemed to to soften a touch."That must be hard."He sounded like he meant it. The bell rang and Carlos feet, making his way toward the door.

"Wait." I called out. He didn't turn. "Excuse me!" He through the door."Carlos! I didn't get anything on you."

He turned back and walked toward me. Taking my hand, he scribbled something on it before i thought to pull away. I looked down at the 7 numbers in red ink on my palm and a fist around them. I wanted to tell him no way was his phone ringing tonight. I wanted to to tell him it was his fault for taking all the time to questioning me. In wanted to say a lot of things , but i just stood there looking like I didn't know hoe to open my mouth.

At last I said,"I'm bust tonight."

"So am I." He smiled and was gone.

"I won't call!" I called after him. "Not-Ever!"

"Have you finished your column for tomorrow's deadline?"

It was Kendall."I'm thinking of writing mine on the injustice of seating charts. I got paired with z girl who said she just finished lice treatment this morning."

"My new partner,"I said, pointing int the hallway at the back of Carlos. He had an annoyingly confident walk. Carlos wore dark jeans,a dark tight shirt,and black boots.

"The senior transfer? Guess he didn't study hard enough the first time around. Or the second." He gave me a knowing look."Third time's a charm."

"He gives me the creeps. He knew my music,without any hints whatsoever, he said,Rock," I did a poor job of mimicking his low voice.

"Lucky guess?"

"He knew...other things."

"Like what?"

I let go of a knew more than I wanted comfortably contemplate."Like how to get under my skin,"I said at last," I'm going to tell coach he has to switch us back."

"Go for it. I could use a hook for my next eZine article.'Tenth grader Fights back.' Better yet,'Seating chart takes Slap in the Face.' Mmmm. I like it."

At the end of the day, I was the one who took a slap in the face. Coach shot down my plea to rethink the seating chart. It appeared i was stuck with Carlos.

_For Now._


	2. Bo's Arcade

My mom and I live in drafty eighteenth century farmhouse on the outskirts of Coldwater. It's the only house Hawthorne Lane,and the nearest neighbors are almost mile away. The original builder seemed to pick a land that fog planted itself on the grass. I spent the evening planted on a stool in the kitchen in the company of algebra homework and Dorothea , our housekeeper. My mom works for the Hugo Renaldi Auction Company, coordinating estate and antique auctions along the east coast. This week she was in New York. Her job required a lot of travel and she paid Dorothea to cook, clean, but I was pretty sure the fine print on Dorothea's job description was to keep an eye on me.

"How was school?"Dorothea asked with a slight German accent.

"i have a new biology partner."

"This is a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Kendall was my old partner."

"Humph, a bad thing then."

I sighed in agreement.

"Tell me about this new biology partner. This girl, what is she like?"

"He's tall, dark, and annoying." Carlos eyes were black orbs. Taking in everything and giving away nothing. Not that I _ wanted _to know more about Carlos. Since I hadn't like what I seen on the surface, I doubted I'd like know what's lurking deep inside. Only that wasn't exactly true. I 'd liked a lot of what I'd seen. Long lean muscles down his arms, broad but relaxed shoulders, and a smile that was playful, part seductive. I was in an uneasy alliance with myself, trying to ignore what had started to feel irresistible.

At nice o'clock Dorothea finished for the evening and locked here way out. I took inventory of the feeling that were playing inside me. I wasn't hungry. I wasn't tired. I wasn't even that lonely. But I was a bit restless about the biology assignment. I'd told Carlos that I wasn't going call and six hours ago I meant it! But at this rate I was going to fail and I wanted at least to get a B. I went to kitchen and picked up the phone. I looked at the remaining numbers Carlos wrote on my hand. Feeling hopeful I keyed his number.

Carlos answered on the third ring."What's up?"

In a matter of fact tone I said"I'm calling to see if we can meet tonight. I know you said you're busy, but-"

"Logan...I thought you weren't gonna call. Ever."

I hated that I was eating my own words."Well? Can we meet or not?"

"It turns out I can'."

"Can't or won't?"

"I'm in the middle of an important pool game," I heard him smile his voice

"Where are you?" I asked

"Bo's Arcade. It's not your kind of hangout."

"Then lets do the interview over the phone. I've got a list of question right-"

He hung up on me.

I stared at the phone with disbelief. I ripped a clean sheet of notebook paper and scribbled 'Jerk' on the first line. On the line beneath it I added,'Smokes cigars. Will die of lung cancer. Hopefully soon. Excellent physical shape'.

I look at the clock. It was 9:00. Either I fabricated my interview with Carlos, or drove to Bo's Arcade. I found a quarter on the counter.

"Heads I go," I told George Washington profile. "Tails I stay."

Great. I snagged my car keys and paper and backed my Fiat Spider down the driveway. Bo's arcade turned out to be a 30-minute drive. I pulled my Fiat into the parking lot and in flashing letters was '**BO'S ARCADE, MAD PAINTBALL&OZZY'S POOL** HALL."

I stood in line waiting to get past the rope.

"Think you deserve a free ride?" hollered a smoke roughened voice

I looked at the tattoo cashier."I'm not here to play. I'm looking for someone."

He grunted."You want past me you have to pay." He pointed at a sign. "Cash only $15.00"

I didn't have cash. And if I had I wouldn't have wasted it on Carlos. I only needed to find Carlos, Question him then get the hell out.

"If I'm not back in 2 minutes I'll pay the 15 dollars." I said. At the this point all I wanted to do was find Carlos.

"HEY!"The cashier followed me

Certain Carlos wasn't upstairs I ran downstairs.

"Carlos!" I called out.

He stared at me with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

The cashier clumped my shoulder with his hand"Upstairs now!"

"He's with me,"Carlos said.

It seem it work when he said that cause that cashier left in a flash. I felt something about Carlos. Electricity? Confidence? Unsafe?

"Sorry about the hangup" Carlos said coming behind me."The reception's not great around here."

Yeah right.

With a tilt of his head, Patch motioned the other guys to leave. the first guy bumped a shoulder into me. I took a step back to balance myself and looked in time to see cold glares from the other two guys.

"Eight ball?" I asked him raising my eyebrows and trying to sound completely sure of myself."How high the stakes are?"

His smile widened. This time I was pretty sure he was mocking me."I don't play for money."

"Too bad. I was going to bet everything I have against you." I held up my assignment, two lines already filled."A few quick questions then I'm out of here."

"Jerk?"Carlos read out loud leaning on his pool stick."Lung Cancer? Is that supposed to be prophetic?"

I fanned the assignment through the air"I'm assuming you contribute to the atmosphere. How many cigars a night? One? Two?"

"I don't smoke."He sounded sincere. I didn't buy it.

"Mmm-hmm," Writing on the third line 'Definitively cigars'

"You're messing up the game"He said as I pushes a purple ball to the other side.

"Hopefully not in your favor. Biggest dream?"

"Kiss you."

"That's not funny,"I said holding my eyes, grateful I didn't stutter.

"No,but I made you blush."

"Do you work?"

He smiled."I bus tables at the Borderline. Best Mexican in town."

"Religion?"

"I thought you said you had a few quick questions. You're already at number four."

"Religion?" I asked more firmly.

Carlos dragged a hand to his jawline."Not religion...cult."

"You belong to a cult"I realized I sounded surprise.

"As it turns out, I'm in need of a healthy male sacrifice. I'd planned on luring him into trusting me first,but if you're ready now..."

Any smile left on my face slid away"You're not impressing me."

"I haven't started trying yet."

I edged of the table and stood up to him. He was full head taller."Kendall told you're a senior. How many times have you failed tenth-grade biology? Once? Twice?"

"Kendall isn't my spokesperson."

"Are you denying failing?"

"I'm telling you I didn't go to school last year."His eyes taunted me.

"You were truant?"

Carlos laid his pool stick on the table and inch his finger toward him for me to come closer. I didn't."A secret." He said confidential tones."I've never gone to school before. Another secret? It's not as dull as I expected."

He was lying. Everyone went to school. There were laws. He was lying to get a rise out of me.

"You think I'm lying,"he said around a smile.

"You've never been to school, ever? If that's true-and you're right, I don't think it is-what made you decide to come this year?"

"You"

It took me a moment to find my voice"That's not a real answer."

He must have taken a step closer because suddenly our bodies were separated nothing more than a shallow margin of air."Your eyes, Logan. Those cold, brown eyes are surprisingly irresistible...and that killer curvy mouth."

I took a step back."That's it. I'm out of here."

But as soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew they weren't true."You seem to know a lot about me...more then you should. You seem to know exactly what to say to make me uncomfortable."

"You make it easy."

A spark of anger fired through me,"You admit you're doing this on purpose?"

"This?"

"This-provoking me."

"Say 'provoking' again. Your mouth looks provocative when you do."

"We're done. Finish your pool game." I grabbed his pool stick to him. He didn't take it.

"I don't like sitting next to you,"I said."I don't like being your partner. I don't like your condescending smile."My jaw twitched-something that happened when I lied."I don't like you."

"I'm glad Coach put us together,"he said. This time he took the pool stick.

"I'm working to change that."

Carlos thought thus was soooo funny, his teeth showed through his smile. H reached for me and before I could move away he untangled something from my hair.

"Piece of paper."he explained. I noticed a marking on the inside of his wrist. At first I thought it was a tattoo but then I saw that it was a birthmark.

"That's an unfortunate place for a birthmark," I said, more than a little unnerved that it looked like my scar in the same position.

"You prefer it someplace more private?"

"I wouldn't prefer it anywhere." I tried again."I wouldn't care if you didn't have it at all." I tried the third."I don't care about your birthmark period!"

"Anymore question?"he asked."Comments?"

"No."

"Then I'll see you in bio."

I thought about telling him he'd never see me again. But I wasn't going to eat my words twice in one day.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. What a Flirt and a Threat?

** _Hey__y to all fans of this story__! I'm here to give a announcement on this story. 'My Fallen Angel' is based on the book series 'Hush Hush Saga' by Becca Fitzpatrick. I love that book so much and I love the couple Cargan so much that I decided to make it into a story! Also thank you soooooo much to 'Sassy Kames' for the review! It means so much too much3...So NOW FOR CHAPTER THREE 'Tutoring...What?"_**

Coach McConaughy stood at the chalkboard droning on and on about something, but my mind was far from the complexities of science.

I was busy formulating reasons why Carlos and I should no longer be partners, making a list of them on the back of an old quiz. As soon as class was over, I would present my argument to Coach. 'Uncooperative on assignments', I wrote. 'Shows little interest in teamwork'. But it was things not listed that bothered me the most. I found the location of Carlos birthmark eerie and I was spooked out by the incident at my window last night. I didn't outright suspect Carlos of spying on me but I couldn't ignore the coincidence that I was almost positive I'd seen someone looking in my window just hours after I'd met him.

At the thought of Carlos spying on me , I reached inside the front compartment of my backpack and shook out two iron pills from a bottle swallowing them whole. They caught in my throat a moment then found their way down. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Carlos raised eyebrows. I considered explaining that I was anemic and had to take iron a few times a day, especially when I was under stress, but I thought better. The anemia wasn't life threatening... as long ad I took regular doses of iron. I wasn't paranoid to the point to the point that I thought Carlos met no harm but somehow my medical condition was a vulnerability that felt better kept a secret.

"Logan?"

Coach stood at the front of the room his hand outstretched in a gesture that showed he was waiting for one thing-my answer.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked

The class snickered.

Coach said, with slight irritation, "What qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate?"

"Potential mate?"

"Come on now, we don't have all afternoon."

I could hear Kendall laughing behind me.

My throat seemed constrict, "You want me to list characteristic of a...?"

"Potential mate, yes, that would be helpful."

Without meaning to, I looked sideways at Carlos. He was eased back in his seat, one notch above a slouch, studying me with satisfactions. He flashed me his pirate smile and mouthed 'We're waiting'.

I stacked my hands on the table hoping I looked more composed than I felt. "I've never thought about it before."

"Well think fast."

"Could you call on someone else first?"

Coach gestured impatiently to my left, "You're up, Carlos."

Unlike me, Carlos spoke with confidence. He himself positioned so his body was angled slightly toward mine our knees mere inches apart.

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable."

Coach was writing adjectives on the board "Vulnerable...How so?"

Kendall spoke up. "Does this have to do with anything with this unit we're studying? Because I can't find anything about desired characteristics of a mate anywhere in our text."

"Every animal on the planet attracts a mate with a goal of reproduction. Care to give us your list, ?"

Kendall held up five fingers. "Gorgeous, wealthy, indulgent, fiercely protective, and just a little bit dangerous."

Carlos laughed under his breath. "The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned."

"Excellent point," Coach said.

"Humans are vulnerable," Carlos continued, because they're capable of getting hurt.." At this rate Carlos knocked knees Against mine. I scooted away, not daring to let myself wonder what the gesture meant.

Coach nodded. "The complexity of human attraction and reproduction is one of the features that set us apart from one another."

I thought I heard Carlos Snort st this but it was a very soft sound and I couldn't be sure.

Coach continued. "Since dawn of time woman have been attracted to mates with strong survival skills like intelligence and physical prowess because men with these qualities are more likely to bring home dinner at the end of the day." He stuck his thumbs in the air and grinned, "Dinner equals survival, team."

No one laughed.

"Likewise," He continued,"Men are attracted to beauty because it indicates health and youth no point mating with a sickly woman who won't be around raise children." Coach chuckled thinking his poor joke would be funny.

"That is so sexist," Kendall protested. Tell me something that relates to us in the twenty first century."

"If you approach reproduction with an eye to science, Mr. Knight, you'll see that children are the key to the survival of our species. And the more children you have, the greater your contribution to the gene-pool."

I practically heard Kendall's eyes rolling. "I think we're finally getting close to today's topic. Sex."

"Almost," Said Coach, holding up a finger. "Before sex comes attraction but after attraction comes body language. You have to communicate 'I'm interested' to a potential mate, only not in so many words."

Coach pointed beside me. "Alright, Carlos. Let's say you're at a party. The room is full with blonds, brunettes, redheads, and a few guys or girls with black hair. Some are talkative, while other appear shy. You've found one guy who fits your profile-attractive, intelligent, and vulnerable. How do you let him know that you're interested?"

"Single him out. Talk to him."

"Good. Now for the big question-how do you know if he's game or if he wants you to move on?"

"I study him,"Carlos said. "I figure out what she's thinking and feeling. He's not going to come right out and tell me,which is why I have to pay attention. Does he turn his body toward mine? Does he hold eyes then look away. Does he bite his lip and play his hair the way Logan is doing now?"

Laughter rose in the room. I dropped my hands into my lap.

"He's game,"Carlos said,bumping his legs in mine again. Of all the things, I blushed.

"Very good! Very good!"Coach said, his voice changed, smiling broadly at our attentiveness.

"The blood vessels in Logan face are widening and his skin is warming. He knows he's being evaluated. He likes the attention, but he's not sure how to handle it."Carlos said.

"I am not blushing!"

"He's nervous," Carlos said. He's stroking his arm to draw attention away from his face and down his figure, or maybe his skin. Both are string selling points."

I nearly choked. He's joking, I told myself. No he's insane. I had no experience dealing with lunatics and it showed. I felt like I spent most of our time together staring at Carlos, mouth agape. If I had any illusions about keeping up with him, I was going to have to figure out a new approach.

I placed my hands flat against the table held my chin high and tried to look as if I possessed some dignity. "This is ridiculous."

Stretching his arm out to his side with exaggerated slyness, Carlos hung it on the back of my chair. I had a strange feeling that this was a threat aimed entirely at me, and he unaware and uncaring of how the class received it. They laughed but he didn't seem to hear it holding my eyes so singly with his own that I believed he'd carved a small, private world for us that no one else could reach.

'Vulnerable' he mouthed.

I locked my ankles around the legs of my chair and jerked forward feeling the weight of his arm drop off the back of my chair. I was not vulnerable.

"And there you have, Biology in motion!" Coach said.

"Now can we please talk about sex now?" Kendall asked

"Tomorrow. Read chapter seven and be ready for discussion first thing."

The bell rang and Carlos scraped his chair back. "Well that was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Before I could come up with something more pithy than no thanks he edged his way behind me and disappeared out the door.

"I'm starting a petition to have Coach fired," Kendall said coming to my table. "What was up with class today? It was watered down porn. He practically had you and Carlos on top of your lab table, horizontal, minus your clothes, doing the Big Deed-"

I nailed him with a look that said,'Does it look like I want a replay?'

"Yeesh,"Kendall said taking a step back.

"I need to talk to Coach, I'll meet you at lockers in 10 minutes."

"Sure thing."

I made my way to Coach's desk.

"Hi Logan what can i do for you?"

"I'm here to tell you the new seating chart and lesson plan is making me uncomfortable."

coach kicked back his chair and folded his hands behind his back. "I like the new seating chart. Almost as I like this new man to man play I'm working on for Saturdays game."

I set a copy of the school code of conduct and students rights down on top of it. "By law, no student should feel threatened on school property."

"You feel threatened?"

"I feel uncomfortable. And I'd like to propose a solution.". When coach didn't cut me off I sighed. "I would tutored any student from any of your biology classes-if you will seat me beside Kendall again."

"Carlos could use a tutor."

I resisted gritting my teeth. "That defeats the point."

"Did you see him today? He was involved in the discussion. I haven't heard him say one word all year long,but I put him next to you and bingo. His grade is going to improve."

"And Kendall is going to drop."

"That happens when you can't look sideways to get the right answer," he said dryly.

"Kendall's problem is lack of dedication. I'll tutor him."

"No can do." Glancing at his watch, he said,"I'm late for a meeting. Are we done here?"

I squeezed my brain for one more argument but it appeared I was fresh out of inspiration.

"Let's give the new seating chart a few more weeks. Oh and I was serious about tutoring Carlos. I'll count you in." Coach didn't wait for my answer;he whistled the tune of jeopardy and ducked out the door.

Fuck.

**So what do ya think? Carlos is such a flirt{a threat in Logan view}. So coach won't change the seating chart...you'll figure out why in later chapters. REVIEW! Oh yeah...follow me on twitter at Smexy_CarlosBTR.**


	4. Stalker in the Library

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means alot to me. Now I have a announcement to make about James...he will not be in this story. But in part 2 called 'My guardian angel' he will. It will converse to his and Kendall's relationship and Carlos and Logan's too. Now to chapter 4...**

By seven o'clock the sky had glowered into a inky blue, and I zipped my coat up for warmth. Kendall and I were on our way from the movie theater to the parking lot, having just watched 'The Sacrifice'. It was my job to review movies for the eZine and since I'd already seen every other movie showing st the theater we'd resigned ourselves the latest urban chiller.

"That," Kendall said, "was the freakiest movie I have ever seen. As a rule, we are no longer allowed to see anything suggestive of horror"

Fine by me. Take into consideration that someone had been lurking outside my bedroom window last night and compound it with watching a fully developed stalker movie tonight, and I was starting to feel a little bit paranoid.

"Can you imagine?" Kendall said. "Living your whole life never having a clue that the only reason you're being kept alive is to be used as a sacrifice?"

We both shuddered.

"And what was up with that alter?" he continued, annoyingly unaware that I would rather talked about life cycle of fungi than about the movie. "Why did the bad guy light the stone on fire before tying her down? When I heard the flesh sizzle.."

"Okay!" I practically shouted. "Where to next?"

"And can I say if a guy ever kisses me like that, I will start dry heaving. Repulsive doesn't begin to describe what was going on with his mouth. That was makeup, right? I mean, nobody actually has a mouth like that in real life..."

"My review is due at midnight," I said cutting across her.

"Oh. Right. To the library, then?" Kendall unlocked the doors to his 1995 blue Dodge Neon. "You're awfully touchy, you know."

I slid into the passenger seat. "Blame the movie." Blame the Peeping Tom at my window last night.

"I'm not talking about just tonight. I've noticed," he said with a mischievous curve of his mouth, "that you've been unusually crabby for a good half hour at the end of bio the past two day."

"Also easy. Blame Carlos."

Kendall's eyes flicked to the rear view mirror. He adjusted it for a better view at his teeth. He licked them, giving a practiced smile. "I have to admit, his dark side calls to me."

I had no desire to admit it,but Kendall wasn't alone. I felt drawn to Carlos in a way I'd never felt drawn to anyone. There was a dark magnetism between us. Around him I felt lured to the edge of danger. At any moment, it felt like he could push me over the edge.

"Hearing you say that makes me want to..." I paused , trying to think of exactly what our attraction to Carlos did make me want to do. Something unpleasant.

"Tell me you don't think he's good looking," Kendall said, "and I promise I'll never bring up his name again."

I reached to turn on the radio. Of all things, there had to be something better to do than ruin our evening by inviting Carlos, albeit abstractly, into it. Sitting beside him for one more hour every day, five days a week, was plenty more than I could take. I wasn't giving him my evening, too.

"Well?" Kendall pressed.

"He could be good looking. But I'd be the last to know. I'm a tainted juror on this one, sorry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't get beyond his personality. No amount of beauty could make up for it."

"Not beauty. He's...hard edged. Sexy."

I rolled my eyes.

Kendall honked and tapped her brake as a car pulled in front of him.

"What? You disagree, or rough and roguish isn't your type?"

"I don't have a type," I said. "I'm more not that narrow."

Kendall laughed. "You, babe, are more than narrow...you're confined. Cramped. Your spectrum is about as wide as one of Coach's microorganisms. There are very few, if any, boys at school you would fall for."

"That's not true." I said the words automatically. It wasn't until I'd spoken them that I wondered how accurate they were. I had never been interesting in anyone. How weird was I? "It isn't about boys, it's about...love. I haven't found it."

"It isn't about love," Kendall said. "It's about fun."

I lifted my eyebrows, doubtful. "Kissing a guy I don't know...I don't care about...is fun?"

"Haven't you been paying attention in bio? It's a lot more than kissing."

"Oh," I said in a an enlightened voice. "The gene pool is warped enough without me contributing to it."

"What to know who I think would be really good?"

"Good?"

"Good," he repeated with an indecent smile.

"Not particularly."

"Your partner."

"Don't call him that," I said. "Partner' has a positive connotation."

Kendall squeezed into a parking space near the library doors and killed the engine. "Have you ever fantasized about kissing him? Have you ever stolen a peek sideways and imagined flinging yourself at Carlos and crushing your mouth to his?"

I stared at him with a look I hoped spoke appalled shock.

"Have you?"

Kendall grinned.

I tried to imagine what Carlos would do if presented with this information. As little as I knew him, I sensed his aversion to Kendall as if it were concrete enough to touch.

"He's not good enough for you."

He moaned. "Careful, you'll only make me want him more."

Inside the library we took a table on the man level, near the adult fiction. I opened my laptop and typed: 'The Sacrifice, two and half stars.' Two and a half stars was properly on the low side. But I had a lot on my mind and wasn't feeling particularly equitable.

Kendall opened a bag of dried apple chips. "Want some?"

"I'm good, thanks."

He peered into the bag " If you're not going to eat them. I 'll have to. And I really don't want to."

Kendall was on the color wheel fruit diet. Three red fruits, two blue, a handful of green...

He held up an apple chip, examining it front to back.

"What color?" I asked.

"Make me gag Granny Smith green. I think."

Just then Jett Stetson, the only sophomore to make varsity football in the history of Coldwater High, took a seat on the edge of our table. His brownish-Blondish hair was combed up into a Mohawk and like always, his skin was glowing like a fish.

"Hi, Faggot," Jett said to Kendall.

"Hi Freakshow," Kendall said back.

"My mom is looking for models this weekend. The pay is nine dollars an hour. I thought you'd be interested."

Jett's mom manages the local JCPenney and on weekends he has Jett and the rest of the football players modal in the stores street facing display windows.

"She's having a really hard time finding gay people to model," said Jett.

"You've got food stuck in your teeth," Kendall told Jett. "In the crack between your two front teeth. Looks like chocolate Ex-Lax..."

Jett licked his teeth and slid off the table. As he sashayed off, Kendall stuck his finger in his mouth and made gagging gestures at Jett's back.

"He's lucky we're at the library," Kendall told me. "He's lucky we didn't cross paths in a dark alley. Last chance any chips?"

"Pass."

Kendall wandered off to discard the chips. A few minutes later he returned with a romance novel. He took the seat next to me and displaying the novels cover said, "Someday this is going to be us. Ravished by half dressed cowboys. I wonder what it's like to kiss a pair of sun-baked, mud crusted lips?"

"Dirty," I murmured, typing away.

"Speaking of dirty." There was an unexpected rise in his voice. "There's our guy."

I stopped typing long enough to peer over my laptop and my heart skipped a beat. Carlos stood across the room in the checkout line. As if he sensed me watching, he turned. Our eyes locked for one, two, three counts. I broke away first but not before receiving a slow grin.

My heartbeat turned erratic and I told myself to pull i together. I was not going down this path. Not with Carlos. Not unless I was out of my mind.

"Lets go," I told Kendall. Shutting my laptop, I zipped it inside it's carrying case. I pushed my books inside my backpack dropping few on the floor as I did.

Kendall said, "I'm trying to read the title he's holding...hang on...how to be a stalker."

"He is not checking out a book with that title." But I wasn't sure.

"It's either that or how to radiate sexy without trying."

"SHH!" I hissed.

"Calm down, he can't hear. He's talking to the librarian. He's checking out."

Comfirming this with a quick glance over, I realized that if we left now, we'd properly meet him at the exit doors. And then I would be expected to say something to him. I ordered myself back into my chair and searched diligently through my pockets for nothing whatsoever while he finished checking out.

"Do you think it's creepy he's here at the same time we are?" Kendall asked.

"Do you?"

"I think he's following you."

"I think it's a coincidence." This wasn't entirely true. If I had to make a list of the top ten places I would expect Carlos on any given night, the public library wouldn't make it. The library wouldn't make the top hundred places. So what was he doing here?

The question was particularly disturbing after what had happened last night. I hadn't mentioned it to Kendall because I wad hoping it would shrink in my memory until it ceased to have happened. Period.

"Carlos!" Kendall stage whispered. "Are you stalking Logan?"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Stop it. I mean it." I put on a severe face.

"I bet he's following you," Kendall said, prying my hand away."I bet he has a history of it too. I bet he has restraining orders. We should sneak into the front office. It would all be in his student file."

"We are not sneaking into the front office."

"I could create a diversion. I'm good at diversions. No one would see you go in. We could be like spies."

"We are not spies."

"Do you know his last name?"

"No."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh come on. You love a good mystery, and it doesn't get better than this."

"The best mysteries involve a dead body. We don't have a dead body."

Kendall squealed, "Not yet!"

Shaking two iron pills from the bottle in my backpack, I swallowed them together.

Kendall bounced the Neon into his driveway just after nine thirty. He killed the engine and dangled the keys in front on me.

"You're not going to drive me home?" I asked. A waste of breath since I knew the answer.

"There's fog."

"Patchy fog."

Kendall grinned. "Oh boy. He is so on your mind. Not that I blame you. Personally, I'm hoping I dream about him tonight."

Ugh.

"And the fog always gets worse near your house," Kendall continued. "It freaks me out after dark."

I grabbed the keys. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't blame me. Tell your mom to move closer. Tell her there's this new club called civilization and you guys should join."

"I suppose you expect me to pick you up before school tomorrow?"

"Seven thirty would be nice. Breakfast on me."

"It better be good."

"Be nice to my baby." He patted the Neon's dash. "But not too nice. Can't have her thinking there's better out there."

** SO WHAT YA THINK? IS CARLOS A STALKER? LOL KENDALL HAS THE IMAGE OF KISSING CARLOS. **

** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	5. Memory Crash

_**Now Chapter 5...**_

On the drive home I allowed my thoughts a brief to Carlos. Kendall was right...something about him was incredibly alluring. And incredibly creepy. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced something about him was...off. The fact that he liked to antagonize me wasn't exactly a news flash, but there was a difference between getting under my skin in class and possibly going as far as following me to the library to accomplish it. Not many people would go to that much trouble...unless they had a very good reason.

Halfway home a pattering rain flushed out the wispy clouds of fog hovering above the road. Dividing my attention between the road and the controls on the steering wheel, I tried to locate the windshield wipers.

The streetlights flickered overhead, and I wondered if a heavier storm was blowing in. This close to the ocean the weather changed constantly, and a rainstorm could quickly escalate into a flash flood. I fed the Neon more gas.

The outside lights flickered again. A cold feeling prickled up the back of my neck, and the hairs on my arms tingled. my sixth sense graduated to high alert. I asked myself if I thought I was being followed. There was no headlights in the rear-view mirror. No cars ahead, either. I was alone. It wasn't a very comforting thought. I pushed the car to forty-five.

I found the wipers, but even at top speed they couldn't keep up with the hammering rain. The stoplight ahead turned yellow. I rolled to a stop, checked to see the traffic was clear, then pulled into intersection.

I heard the impact before I registered the dark silhouette skidding across the hood of the car.

I screamed and stomped on the brake. The silhouette thumped into the windshield with a splintering crack.

On impulse, I jerked the steering wheel a hard right. The back end of the Neon fishtailed, sending me spinning across the intersection. The silhouette rolled and disappeared over the edge of the hood.

I was holding my breath, squeezing the steering wheel between white knuckled hands. I lifted my feet of the pedals. The car bucked and stalled out.

He was crouched a few feet away, watching me. He didn't look at all...injured.

He was dressed in total black and blended in with the night, making it hard to tell what he looked like. At first I couldn't distinguish any facial features and then I realized he was wearing a ski mask.

He rose from his feet, closing the distance between us. He flattened his palms to the drivers side window. Our eyes connected through the holes in the mask. A lethal smile seemed to rise in his.

He gave another pound, the glass vibrated between us.

I started the car. I tried to synchronize shoving it into gear, pushing on the gas pedal, and releasing the clutch. The engine revved but the car bucked again and died.

I turned the engine over once more, but was distracted by an metallic groan. I watched in horror as the door began to bow. He was tearing...it...off.

I rammed the car into first. My shoes slipped over the pedals. The engine roared, the RPM needle on the dash spiking into the red zone.

His fist came through the window in an explosion of glass. His hand fumbled over my shoulder, clamping around my arm. I gave a hoarse cry, stomped the gas pedal, and released the clutch. The Neon screeched in motion. He hung on, gripping my arm, running beside the car several feet before dropping away.

I sped forward with the force of adrenaline. I checked the rear-view mirror to make sure he wasn't chasing me, then shoved the mirror to face away. I had to press my lips together to keep from sobbing.

Flying down Hawthorne, I drove past my house, circled back, cut over Beech, and headed back toward the center of Coldwater. I speed dial Kendall.

"Something happened...I...he...it...out of nowhere...the Neon..."

"You're breaking up. What?"

I wiped my nose on the back of my hand. I was trembling down to my toes. "He came out of nowhere."

"Who?"

"He..." I tried to net my thoughts ad funnel them into words. "He jumped in front of the car!"

"Oh, man. Oh-man-oh-man-oh-man. You hit a deer? Are you okay? What about Bambi?" He half wailed, half groaned."The Neon?"

I opened my mouth, but Kendall cut me off.

"Forget it. I've got insurance. Just tell me there aren't deer parts all over my baby...No deer parts,right?"

Whatever answer I was about to give faded into the background. My mind was two steps ahead. A deer. Maybe I could pass the whole thing off as hitting a deer. I wanted to confide in Kendall, but I didn't want to sound crazy either. How was I going to explain watching the guy I hit rise to his feet and begin tearing off the car door? I stretched my collar down past my shoulder. No red marks where he'd gripped me that I could see...

I came to myself with a start. Was I actually considering denying it had happened? I knew what I'd seen. It was not my imagination.

"Holy freak show," Kendall said. "You're not answering. The deer is lodged in my headlights, isn't he? You're driving around with him stuck to the front of the car like a snowplow."

"Can I sleep at your place?" I wanted to get off the streets. Out of the dark. With a sudden intake of air, I realized to get to Kendall's, I'd have to drive back through the intersection where I'd hit him.

"I'm down in my room," said Kendall. "Let yourself in. See you in a few."

With my hands tight on the steering wheel, I pushed the Neon through the rain, praying the light at Hawthorne would be green in my favor. It was, and I floored it through the intersection, keeping my eyes straight ahead, but at the same time, stealing glimpses into the shadows along the side of the road. There was no sign of the guy in the ski mask.

Ten minutes later I parked the Neon in Kendall's driveway. The damage to the door was extensive, and I had to put my foot to it and kick my way out. Then I jogged to the front door, bolted myself inside, and hurried down the basement stairs.

Kendall sitting cross legged on his bed, notebook propped between his knees, ear buds plugged in, IPod turned up all the way. "Do I want to see the damage tonight, or should I wait until I've had at least seven hours of sleep?" he called over the music.

"Maybe option number two."

Kendall snapped the notebook shut and tugged out the ear buds. "Let's get it over with."

When we got outside, I stared at the Neon for a long moment. It wasn't a warm night, but the weather wasn't the cause of the goose bumps rippling over my arms. No smashed driver's side window. No bend on the door.

"Somethings not right," I said. But Kendall wasn't listening. He was busy inspecting every square inch of the Neon.

I stepped forward and poked the drivers side window.

Solid Glass.

When I reopened them, the windows was still intact. I walked around the back of the car. I'd completed almost a full circle when I came short. A fine crack bisected the windshield.

Kendall saw me at the same time. "Are you sure it wasn't a squirrel?"

My mid flashed back to the lethal eyes behind the ski mask. They were so black I couldn't distinguish the pupils from the irises.

Black like...Carlos.

"Look at me, I'm crying tears of joy," Kendall said, sprawling himself across the Neon's hood in a hug. "Teeny tiny crack. That's it!"

I manufactured a smile, but my stomach soared. Five minutes ago, the window was smashed out and the door was bowed. Looking at the car now, it seemed impossible. No, it seemed crazy. But I saw his fist punch through the glass, and I felt his fingernails bite into my shoulder.

Hadn't I?

The harder I tried to recall the crash, the more I couldn't. Little blips of missing information cut across my memory. The details were fading. Was he tall? Thin? Bulky? Had he said anything.

I couldn't remember anything. That was most frightening part.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Thinking Too Much

_**Thank you for all reviews!  
**_

Kendall and I left his house at seven fifteen the following morning and drove to Enzo's Bistro to grab a breakfast of steamed milk. With my hands wrapped around my china cup, I tried to warm away the deep chill inside me. I'd showered, pulled on a red graphic shirt, gray jeans, and black boots borrowed from Kendall's closet.

"Don't look now,"Kendall said, "but Mr. Green Sweater keeps looking this way, estimating your long legs through your jeans...Oh! He just saluted me. I am not kidding. A little two finger military salute. How adorable."

I wasn't listening. Last night's accident had replayed itself in my head all night, chasing of sleep. My thoughts were tangles, my eyes were dry and heavy, and I couldn't concentrate.

"Mr. Green Sweater looks normal, but his wing-man looks hardcore bad boy," Kendall said. "Emits a certain don't mess with me signal. Tell me I'm imagining things."

Lifting my eyes just high enough to get a look at him without appearing I was, I took in his fine-boned, handsome face. Blond hair hung at his shoulders. Eyes the color of chrome. Unshaven. Impeccably dressed in a tailored jacket over his green sweater and dark designer jeans. I said, "You're imagining things."

"Did you miss the deep set eyes? The widow's peak? The tall lanky build? He might even be tall enough for me."

Kendall is closing in on six feet tall. He also has a thing about not dating shorter guys.

"Okay what's wrong?" Kendall asked "You've gone all incommunicado. This isn't about the crack in my windshield,right? So what if you hit an animal. It could happen to anyone. Granted, the chances would be a lot slimmer if your mom relocated out of the wilderness."

I was going to tell Kendall the truth about what happened. Soon. I just needed a little time to sort out the details. The problem was, I didn't see how I could. The only details left were spotty, at best. I twas as if an eraser had scrubbed my memory blank. Thinking back, I remembered the heavy rain cascading down the Neon's window, causing everything outside to blur. Had I in fact hit a deer?

"Mmm, check it out," Kendall said. "Mr. Green Sweater is getting out of his seat. Now that's a body that hits the gym regularly. He id definitely making his way toward us, his eyes pursuing the real estate, your real estate, that is."

A half beat later we were greeted with a low, pleasant, "Hello."

Kendall and I looked up at the same time. Mr. Green Sweater stood back from our table, his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jeans. He was blue eyed, with stylishly shaggy blonde hair swept across his forehead.

"Hello yourself,"Kendall said. "I'm Kendall. This is Logan Michell."

I frowned at Kendall. I did appreciate her tagging on my last name, feeling that it violated an unspoken contract between boys, let alone best friends, upon meeting unknown boys. I gave a half hearted wave and brought my cup to my lips, immediately scalding my tongue.

He dragged a chair from the next table and sat backward on it, his arms resting where his back should have been. Holding a hand out to me he said, "I'm Dak Sanders." Feeling way too formal, I shook it. "And this is Jules," he added, jerking his chin toward his friend, whom Kendall had grossly underestimated by calling 'tall'.

Jules lowered all of himself into a seat beside Kendall, dwarfing the chair.

He said to him," I think you might be the tallest guy I've ever seen. Seriously, how tall are you?"

"Six foot ten," Jules muttered slumping in his eat and crossing his arms.

Dak cleared his throat. "Can I get you gentlemen something to eat?"

"I'm fine," I said raising my cup, "I already ordered."

Kendall kicked me under the table. "He'll have a vanilla-cream filled doughnut. Make that two."

"So much for the diet, huh?" I asked Kendall.

"Huh yourself. The vanilla bean is a fruit. A brown fruit."

"It's a legume."

"You sure about that?"

I wasn't.

Jules closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently he was as thrilled to be sitting with us as I was to have them here.

As Dak walked to the front counter, I let my eyes trail to him. He was definitely in high school, but I hadn't seen him at CHS before. I would remember. He had a charming, outgoing personality that didn't fade into the background. I f I wasn't feeling so shaken, I might actually taken an interest. In friendship, maybe more.

"Do you love around here?" Kendall asked Jules.

"Mmm."

"Go to school?"

"Kinghorn Prep." There was a tinge of superiority in the way he said it.

"Never heard of it."

"Private school. Portland. We start at nine." H e lifted his sleeve and glanced at his watch.

Kendall dipped a finger in the froth of his and licked it off. "Is it expensive?"

Jules looked at him directly the first time. His eyes stretched showing a little white around the edges.

"Are you rich? I bet you are," He said

Jules eyed Kendall like he'd killed a fly on his forehead. He scraped his chair several inches, distancing himself from us.

Dak returned with a box of half dozen doughnuts.

"Two vanilla creams for the gentlemen," He said, pushing the box toward me, "and four glazed for me. Guess I'd better fill up now since I don't know what the cafeteria is like at Coldwater High."

Kendall nearly spewed her milk. "You go to CHS?"

"As of today. I just transferred from Kinghorn Prep."

"Logan and I go to CHS." Kendall said. "I hope you appreciate your good fortune. Anything you need to know- including who you should invite to Spring Fling-just ask. Logan and I don't have dates yet."

I decided it was time to part ways. Jules was obviously bored and irritated and being in his company wasn't helping my already restless mood. I made a big presentation of looking at the clock on my sell phone and said, "We better get to school, Kendall. We have a bio test to study for. Dak and Jules, it was nice meeting you."

"Our bio test isn't until Friday,"Kendall said.

On the inside, I cringed. On the outside, I smiled through my teeth. "Right. I meant to say that I have an English test. The works of...Geoffrey Chaucer." Everyone knew I was lying.

In a remote way my rudeness bothered me, especially since Dak hadn't done anything to deserve it. But I didn't want to sit here any longer. I wanted to keep moving forward, distancing myself from last night. Maybe the diminishing memory wasn't such a bad thing after all. The sooner I forgot the accident, the sooner my life would resume it's normal place.

"I hope you have a really great first day, and maybe we'll see you at lunch," I told Dak. Then I dragged Kendall up by his elbow and steered him out the door.

The school day was almost over, only biology left, and after a quick stop by my locker to exchange books, I headed to class. Kendall and I arrived before Carlos;he slid into his empty seat and dug through his book bag, pulling out a box of Hot Tamales.

"One red fruit coming right up,"he said, offering me the box.

"Let me guess...cinnamon is a fruit?" I pushed the box away.

"You didn't eat lunch either," Kendall said, frowning.

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar. You're always hungry. Is this about Carlos? You're not worried he's really stalking you, are you? Because last night that whole thing at the library, I was joking."

I massaged small circles on my temples. The dull ache that had taking up residence behind my eyes flared at the mention of Carlos.

"Carlos is the least of my worries," I said. It wasn't exactly true.

"My seat, if you don't mind."

Kendall and I looked up automatically at the sound of Carlos voice.

He sounded pleasant enough, but he kept his eyes trained on Kendall as he rose and slung his book-bag over his shoulder.

"Looking good as always,"he said to me taking his chair. He leaned back in it, stretching his legs in front of him. I'd known all along he was tall, but I'd never put a measurement to it. Looking at the length of his legs now, I guessed him to to to maybe 5'9 or 6 feet.

"Thank you." I answered without thinking. Immediately I wanted to take it back. Thank you? Not like I liked his compliments. Right?

"You smell good too." said Carlos.

"It's call a shower," I was staring straight ahead. When he didn't answer, I turned sideways."Soap. Shampoo. Hot water."

"Naked I know the drill." Carlos said.

I opened my mouth to change the subject but the bell ranged.

"Put the textbooks away,"Coach said from behind his desk. "I'm handing out a practice quiz to get you warmed up from this Friday's real one."He started handing out the quizzes. "I want 15 minutes of pure silence while you answer the questions. The we'll discuss chapter seven. Good Luck."

I worked through the first few couple of questions. Pausing to shake the cramp out of my hand and felt Carlos lean toward me.

"You look tired. Rough night?" he whispered.

**So what do you think?**

**Follow me on Twitter at BTR_Latina Please**

**Cargan Love3**


	7. Questions and Answers

"I saw you at the library." I was careful to keep my pencil gliding over my quiz, seemingly hard at work.

"The highlight of my night."

"Were you following me?"

He tipped his head back and laughed softly.

I tried a new angle. "What were you doing there?"

"Getting a book."

I felt Coach's eyes on me and dedicated myself to my quiz. After answering several more questions, I stole a glimpse to my left. I was surprised to find Carlos already watching me. He grinned.

My heart did an unexpected flip, startled by his bizarrely attractive smile. To my horror, I was so taken aback, I dropped my pencil. It bounced on the table a few times before rolling over the edge. Carlos picked it up. He held it out in the palm of his hand, and I had to focus not to touch his skin as I took it back.

"After the library," I whispered,"Where did you go?"

"Why?"

"Did you follow me?"I demanded in an undertone.

"You look a little on edge, Logan. What happened?" His eyebrows lifted in concern. It was all for show, because there was taunting sparks at the center of his black eyes.

"Are you following me?"

"Why would i want to follow you?"

"Answer the question."

"Logan."The warning in Coach's voice pulled me back to my quiz, but I couldn't speculated about Carlos answer might have been, and I had me wanting to slide far away from him. Across the room. Across the universe."

Coach chirped his whistle, "Times up. Pass your quizzes forward. Be expected to see similar questions this Friday. Now" He sanded his hands together and the sound of it made me shiver. "For today's lesson. ,want to take a stab at today's topic?"

"S-E-X,"Kendall announced.

Precisely after he did . I tuned out. Was Carlos following me? Was he the face behind the ski mask-if there was a face behind the mask? What did he want? I hugged my elbows, suddenly feeling cold. I wanted my life to go back to the way it was before Carlos barged into my life.

At the end of class, I stopped Carlos before leaving. "Can we talk?"

He was already standing, so he took a seat on the edge of the table. "What's up?"

"I know you don't wanna sit next to me any more than I want to sit next to you. I think Coach might consider changing our seats if you talk to him. If you explain the situation..."

"The situation?"

"We're not...compatible."

He rubbed a hand over his jaw, a calculated gesture I'd grown accustomed in only a few short days of knowing him. "We're not?"

"I'm not announcing groundbreaking news here."

"When Coach asked for my list of desired characteristics in a mate, I gave him you."

"Take that back."

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable. You disagree?"

He was doing this for the sole purpose of antagonizing me, and that only flustered me more. "Will you ask Coach to change seats or not?"

"Pass. You've grown on me."

What was i supposed to say to that? He was obviously aiming to get a reaction out of me. Which was difficult, seeing as how I could never tell when he's joking, and when he was sincere.

I tried to inject a measure of self-composure into my voice. "I think you'd be much better seated with someone else. And I think you know it." I smiled, tense but polite.

"I think I could end up next to Kendall." His smile appeared just as polite. "But I'm not gonna press my luck."

Kendall appeared beside our table, glancing between me and Carlos. "Interrupting something?"

"No," I said, yanking my backpack shut. "I was asking Carlos about tonight reading. I couldn't remember which page it was on."

Kendall said, "The assignment is on the board, same as always."

Carlos laughed to himself, seemingly sharing a private joke to himself. Not for the first time, I wished I knew what he was thinking. Because sometimes I was positive these jokes had everything to do with me. "Anything else Logan?"he said

"No," I said "See you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." he winked. Actually winked.

After Carlos was out of earshot, Kendall gripped my arm. name. "Good news. Garcia. That's his last name. I saw it on Coach's class roster."

"And that's something to smile about because...?"

"Everyone knows students are required to register prescription drugs with the nurse office." He tugged at the front pocket of my backpack, where I kept my iron pills. "Likewise, everybody knows the nurse's office is conveniently located inside the front office, where, as it happens, student files are also kept."

Eyes aglow, Kendall gripped my arm and pulled me toward the door. "Time to do some real sleuthing."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but don't worry i'm gonna be updating. **

**ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT BTR_LATINA PLEASE.**

**THANKS:D**


	8. Sneaking In

_**Sorry I haven't updated...I been busy with my jobs and I've been traveling a lot. Tomorrow I'm gonna be at one of the biggest events of the year which is WrestleMania. Got the best seat in town! Can't wait. Anyway Back to the story**_

* * *

"Can I help you?"

I forced myself to smile at the front office secretary hoping I didn't look as dishonest as I felt. "I have a prescription I take daily at school, and my friend..."

My voice caught on the word, and I wondered if after school I would ever feel like calling Kendall my friend again.

"...my friend informed me that I'm supposed to register it with the nurse. Do you know if that's correct?" I couldn't believe I was standing here, intending to do something illegal. As of late, I was exhibiting a lot of uncharacteristic behavior. First I'd followed Carlos to a disreputable arcade late at night. Now I was on the verge of snooping in his student file. What was the matter with me? No...what was the matter with Carlos, that it came to him, I couldn't seem to stop exercising bad judgement.

"Oh yes." the secretary said solemnly."All drugs need to be registered. Nurse's office is back through there, third door on the left, across from student files." She gestured into the hallway behind her. "If the nurse isn't there, you can take a seat on the cot inside her office. She should be back any minute."

I fabricated another smile. I'd really hoped it wouldn't be this easy.

Heading down the hall, I stopped several times to check over my shoulder. Nobody came up behind me. The phone out in the front office was ringing, but it sounded a world apart from the dim corridor where I stood. I was all alone, free to do as I pleased.

I came to a stop at the third door to the left. I sucked in a breath and knocked, but it was obvious from the darkened window that the room was empty. I pushed on the door. It moved with reluctance, creaking open on a compact room with scuffed white tiles. I stood in the entrance a moment, almost wishing the nurse will appear so I'd have no choice but to register my iron pills and leave. A quick glance across the hall revealed a door with a window marked _Student_ _Records._ It was too dark.

I focused my attention on a nagging thought at the back of my mind. Carlos claimed that he hadn't gone to school last year. I was pretty sure he was lying, but if he wasn't, would he even have a student record? He'd have a home address at the very least, I reasoned. And an immunization card, and last semester's grades. Still. Possible suspension seemed like a large price to pay for a peek at Carlos immunization card.

I leaned one shoulder against the wall and checked my watch. Kendall had told me to wait for his signal. He said it would be obvious.

Great.

The phone in the front office rang again, and the secretary picked up.

Chewing my lip, I stole a second glimpse at the door labeled _Student_ Records. There was a good chance it was locked. Student files were probably considered high security. It didn't matter what kind of diversion Kendall created;if the door was locked, I wasn't getting in.

I shifted my backpack to the opposite shoulder. Another minute ticked down. I told myself maybe I should leave...

On the other hand, what if Kendall was right and he was stalking me? As his bio partner, regular contact with him could place me in danger. I had responsibility to protect myself...didn't I?

If the door was unlocked and the files were alphabetized, I would have no trouble locating Carlos quickly. Add another few seconds to skim his file for red flags, and I could probably be in and out of the room in under a minute. Which was so brief it might not feel like I'd entered at all.

Things had grown unusually quiet out in the front office. Suddenly Kendall rounded the corner. He edged down the wall toward me, walking in a crouch, dragging her hands along the wall, stealing surreptitious glances over her shoulder. It was the kind of walk spies adopted in old movies.

"Everything is under control," he whispered.

"What happened to the secretary?"

"She had to leave the office for a minute."

"_Had_ to? You didn't incapacitate her, did you?"

"Not this time."

Thank goodness for small mercies.

"I called a bomb threat from the pay phone outside," Kendall said. "The secretary dialed the police, then ran off to find the principle."

"Kendall!"

He tapped my wrist. "Clock's ticking. We don't want to be in here when cops arrive."

Tell me about it.

Kendall and I sized up the door to the student records.

"Move over," Kendall said, giving me his hip.

He drew his sleeve down over his fist and drilled it into the window. Nothing happened.

"That was for practice," he said. He drew back for another punch and I grabbed his arm.

"It might be unlocked." I turned the knob and door swung open.

"That wasn't near as much fun." said Kendall.

A matter of .

"You go in," Kendall instructed. "I'm going to keep surveillance. If all goes well, we'll rendezvous in an hour. Meet me at the Mexican restaurant on the corner of Drake and Beech." he crouch-walked back down the hall.

I left standing half in, half out of the narrow room lined wall to wall with filing cabinets. Before conscience talked me out of it, I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, pressing my back against it.

With a deep breath I slouched off my backpack and hurried forward, dragging my finger along the faces of cabinets. I found the drawer marked **G****ar-Guv.** With one tug the drawer rattled open. The tabs on the files were labeled by hand, and I wondered if Coldwater High was the last school in the country not computerized.

My eyes brushed over the name "Garcia."

I wrenched the file crammed drawer. I held it in my hands a moment, trying to convince myself there was nothing too wrong with what I was about to do. So what if there was private information inside? As Carlos biology partner, I had the right to know these things.

Outside voices filled the hall.

I fumbled the file open and immediately flinched. It didn't make any sense.

The voices advanced.

I shoved the file randomly inside the drawer and gave it a push, sending it rattling back into the cabinet. As I turned, I froze. On the other side of the window, the principle stopped mid-stride, his gaze latching onto me.

Whatever he'd been saying to the group, which probably consisted of every major player on the school's faculty, trailed off.

"Excuse me a moment," I heard him say. The group continued hustled forward. He did not.

He opened the door. "This area is off-limits to students."

I tried a helpless face. "I'm so sorry. I'm trying to find the nurse's office. The secretary said third door on the right, but I think I miscounted..." I threw my hands up. "I'm lost."

Before he respond, I tugged at the zipper on my backpack. "I'm supposed to register these. Iron pills," I explained. "I'm anemic."

He studied me for a moment, his brow creasing. I thought I could see him weighing his option: stick around and deal with me, or deal with a bomb threat. he jerked his chin out the front door. "I need you to exit the building immediately."

He propped the door wide and I ducked out under his arm, my smile collapsing.

**So what do you think?**

**Follow me on Twitter at BTR_Latina Please**

**Also who's going to see Big Time Rush Summer Break Tour with Victoria Justice?! I'm already got tickets and meet and greet at the LA Show.  
**

**CarganFanLove**


End file.
